Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed
"Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" is the first episode of Season 2 and the twenty-seventh episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tricks Ed into thinking that Edd is a lizard man who is turning the Kids into animal-human hybrids. Ed believes this lie and he soon becomes terrified that he may be the next one to be turned into an animal. Plot To their dismay, the Eds' latest cash-magnet, a mini golf course is soon reduced to dust by an excited Ed. A soured Eddy, looks for something to soothe his anger and decides to play on Ed's love of science fiction by telling him that Edd isn't really human, but a science experimenting hybrid result of some fantastic alien experiment born in the laboratory beneath his house. It was apparently a fusion between a terrifying lizard and a sweet boy. This in turn created "The Lizard Man". Ed falls for this hook, line and sinker and becomes Edd's shadow, desperate to catch a glimpse of his tail—or better still, the gills Edd's hiding under his hat. This unnerves poor Edd greatly. Eddy, keen to extract the most from the joke, tells Ed that Edd has performed strange insect experiments on the other kids(He claims Sarah and Jimmy have become a praying mantis and a stinkbug respectively. He then also claims that Rolf has become a picnic ant) and he fears for his own safety. Later Ed and Eddy find Edd brushing his teeth and when Edd sees this he approaches them. Eddy hands Ed a mirror to protect himself and then makes spooky noises while turning the lights on and off continuously. When Edd gets too close, Ed shoves the mirror into Edd's mouth to hold his mouth in place. Ed then exits the bathroom, but he finds out that Eddy is not outside. Suddenly, Eddy yells to Ed Edd has got him. A stricken Ed then finds Eddy's clothes on the floor. Ed thinks Eddy has been taken to be transformed into an insect. Edd then appears and notices Eddy's clothes on the ground. He then asks Ed if Eddy is running around naked again. Ed demands the antidote, but Edd doesn't know what he is talking about. Ed then runs off yelling that he is hungry with Edd trying to stop him saying he can make a sandwich for him. While Eddy masquerades as a cockroach (He really has almost his whole body in a bucket except his head and hands) and exits Edd's house, Ed runs out of Edd's house and then bumps into Nazz. Nazz confuses Ed more by inviting him to join with her and Edd at a barbecue apparently just for "their kind". Not wanting to miss out on a free meal, Eddy tries to get out of the bucket, but he's wedged too firmly in the pail to get out. At the barbecue, everyone is having fun though Ed pretends to be a mosquito as he believes that will help him join in. Later Ed finds Eddy and believes Eddy has become a cockroach. Eddy wants him to get him out of the bucket and Ed tries to help him. When Nazz comes to offer Ed some drinks, she thinks Ed is holding a bug. Ed confused says where is the bug and while his head is turned, Nazz swats Eddy out of Ed's hand. The mentioning of a bug gets the other kids' attention. Eddy quickly runs off and hides in the basement. Some of the kids decide to go in the basement to hunt it down. Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank are so scared that they want to stay and let the others handle it. The others go into the basement to search for the bug with Rolf leading them with a flashlight. After searching for a bit they see Eddy run off and hide, Rolf then leaps to where Eddy is and puts his foot down with alarming consequences. He continuously hits Eddy with his shoe to no end until Edd then turns on the lights. Rolf surprised says that this is no bug. They are shocked that it was Eddy who was being the thing that scared them. Ed claims Edd turned Eddy into a cockroach. Edd embarrassed says to the kids he honestly has no clue on this. While Ed and Edd try to free Eddy, the other kids leave back upstairs. Rolf then asks Kevin if the Eds are of this planet. Kevin shakes his head and says they're from the land of the dorks before turning the lights off. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Jonny 2x4 *Plank *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *Jimmy *Sarah Category:Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes